


circles

by Catchup



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: OT3, alcohol mention in passing, mostly platonic but could be construed as flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchup/pseuds/Catchup
Summary: Alfred had seen this before. OT3, Dami/Jon/Irey as a mirror of Tim/Kon/Bart.





	circles

Alfred wondered if he had deja vu.

He had caught three teenage boys on the balcony before, a glass of lukewarm wine on the table ahead of them, enjoying the balmy fresh air from having been cooped up during the charity event. One shadow massive, hulking, his arm slung over a smaller one, wiry and thin - and between them, gangly legs and arms, intertwined.

When he opened the balcony door, there was a scuffle - Superboy adjusting Bart's legs in his lap, Tim trying to remain calm despite the flush on his cheeks. And then there was Impulse, confident, sitting in Tim's lap with his legs in Superboy's, arm looped around the Robin's shoulders.

Alfred had warned them how visible the balcony was from Bruce's study, and he had left, leaving the well-dressed teenagers to their own devices. When he passed the balcony a second time, they were gone, the wine glass disappeared. They left no trace of their being behind.

That was years ago, he reminded himself. The shadows now were shaped differently, thinner, younger, and this was a different charity event entirely. He still recognized their formal attire, structured suits adding bulk, but this time a dress grazed the floor between them.

He knocked on the glass, opening the balcony door.

"Good evening, " he stated, watching as Damian shifted, Irey sitting easily in his lap. He had an arm around her waist, and one hanging off of the back of his chair, fingers intertwined with Jon's.

"Come to warn us about the view, Alfred?" Damian asked, eyes fixated somewhere else. Embarrassed. Uncertain.

"Indeed. I take it Timothy warned you?"

The noise he made meant yes, and Irey peeked up at Alfred, a teasing smile on her face. Her bare feet, high heels held in Jon's other hand, jabbed Superboy’s rib until he coughed.

"Let him look," she said easily, shrugging. "We're behaving. I charge for a real show, anyway."

And now Jon sputtered, one of her heels clattering to the ground. It was Alfred's cue to leave, listening to Damian's biting words as he shut the door behind him.

"Iris - "

"I was _kidding_ , baby bird. Chill."

Similar, but different, Alfred noted. When he came back around, they were gone, the door left ajar behind them. He didn’t need to wonder where they went.


End file.
